Cϵlσs
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Viven juntos como pareja, aunque no como tal. Se sienten cómodos así. Hinata es tímida, Sasuke es callado. Sin embargo al presenciar una escena, Sasuke no sabe definir qué siente cada vez que se imagina a su novia con el nuevo Hokage. Y eso le hace actuar como un idiota. Situado años después de la guerra. Minific SasuHina mención de NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Palabras del capítulo** : 942

 **Creditos de la imagen:** miss-tenrai (en deviantart) /art/SasuHina-478762627

 **N/A:** Bueno, sé que estoy con varios fics abiertos, pero me dieron ganas de expresar este sentimiento en mini-fics (de dos a tres capítulos) con varias de las parejas (cannon o no) que me gustan de distintos animes. Estos serán: SasuHina (Naruto) InuKag (Inuyasha) SesshRin (Inuyasha) Ereri (SNK) por el momento.

Particularmente dejé de interesarme escribir en el mundo de Naruto porque ya es oficial el cannon de NaruHina y de SasuSaku. Entonces se me fueron un poco las ganas de seguir escribiendo y continuar mis fics abadonados de SasuHina. Sin embargo, a pesar que he llegado a aceptar tooodo el cannon oficial, sigo en desacuerdo. Prefiero el NaruSaku, y, aunque nunca se haya dado, creo que SasuHina hubiera ido muy bien... esa es mi opinión. Así que aquí va un aporte a mi querido pairing...

 **FlorwerGreen**

* * *

 **Celos**

 **Capitulo** **1**

.

A cada paso, se podía respirar un aire de verdadera paz. Los aldeanos ya no eran tan desconfiados e incluso resultaban amables. El miedo ya no era algo que caracterizara a los lugareños y por ende la tensión de los primeros tiempos luego de la guerra, iban menguando. A Hinata esto le complacía.

Caminó hasta el mercado para comprar arroz, tomates y atún. Sabía que los martes era día de onigiris rellenos, pero además quería darse el gusto de preparar zenzai, aunque su novio no apreciara las cosas dulces. Al empezar a buscar los ingredientes para la comida de ese día, Hinata se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Había empezado a vivir con él hacia relativamente poco tiempo pero todavía nadie sabía la relación que mantenía con el Uchiha. Y tampoco era que entre ellos había pasado mucho en términos románticos. Apenas si compartían besos castos.

Los sentimientos entre ellos habían surgido de manera muy lenta, casi imperceptible. Quizás desde el mismo día que Naruto había pisado el altar con Sakura, Sasuke había sido su salvación.

Hinata aún podía recordar esa mirada negra de desprecio borroneada por sus blanquecinos ojos acuosos.

La muchacha sonrió con nostalgia y se dispuso a ir a la caja para pagar los alimentos. A veces deseaba tener más confianza en ella misma para avanzar más en la relación de su novio. Ella había aceptado hacía tiempo que ellos no eran personas "normales" y por ende llevar una relación como tal no era fácil. Sin embargo estaban cómodos de esa manera y quizás sin muchas palabras podían saber que se amaban.

Hinata suspiró. _Aunque si él fuese un poco más demostrativo, podría estar más segura._ Pensó.

.

Sasuke era una persona muy fría y desconfiada, era muy seguro de sí mismo como ninja, como uno de los más poderosos que vivían, pero no podía estar seguro en otras cosas. A pesar de que había empezado una relación con la Hyuga, no podía abandonarse completamente en eso. Él podía confiar en Hinata pero aunque le disgustara admitirlo, tenía miedo. Incluso siempre se recordaba la manera en que por primera vez habían tenido un contacto más íntimo: En la boda de sus mejores amigos. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba pensarlo, pero de vez en cuando se preguntaba si su novia seguía albergando sentimientos por Naruto. Cuando eso ocurría no podía evitar sentirse enfermo, asqueado, y con ganas de ir a romper cosas. Odiaba ese tipo de sensaciones nuevas.

Desde que había sido perdonado, aunque la gente le mirara con desprecio, hasta ese día, se había prometido empezar una nueva vida, rehacer su clan y luchar como el mejor shinobi de Konoha. Sin embargo no contaba con que pudiera enamorarse de la última persona pensada en la aldea.

 **—** Maldición **—** Murmuró molesto mientras salía de la Mansión Hokage. Su trabajo en el día había sido agotador pero a pesar de que deseaba correr a su nuevo hogar, ver a Hinata le resultaba incómodo en esos momentos de debilidad. Antes de que pudiera volver a entrar al edificio para adelantar trabajo recordó algo.

 _Martes de onigiris rellenos_.

Y emprendió camino hacia los dominios Uchiha.

.

Hinata terminó de cocinar justo al momento que sintió la presencia de su novio cerca.

Sintió grandes deseos de verlo ya que últimamente no compartían tiempo juntos y cada día crecía la constante sensación de querer hacer avances con él.

Sasuke entró a su casa con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido. Aunque el hambre le había guiado hasta allí, todavía se sentía perturbado por esos molestos sentimientos. Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué pasaba con él.

 **—** Llegué a casa **—** Dijo con voz trémula mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada.

Pudo escuchar como su novia se acercaba corriendo a la entrada.

 **—** Bi-bienvenido Sasuke-kun.

La vio apoyarse contra la pared, respirando agitadamente. Su sonrisa desplegándose de oreja a oreja y sus mejillas sonrosadas le hizo desviar la mirada. Sasuke volvió a sentir esa molesta sensación creciendo en su pecho. Esa escena, esa imagen, esa situación, eran cosas que nunca habría imaginado para él. Incluso cuando Hinata le pidió vivir juntos, no se había imaginado que terminaría anhelando tanto de ella. Y le molestaba, le molestaba depender de esa manera. Detestaba el miedo que se acrecentaba en su interior. _Hinata, ¿habrías deseado ser Sakura aquel día?_ Pensó Sasuke mirando el suelo.

Hinata miró a su novio, preocupada. Él le estaba evitando la mirada. Ella, totalmente ajena a lo que le pasaba a su pareja, pensó que quizás estaba cansado y hambriento, por lo que se acercó para ayudarlo a quitarse el abrigo, preguntándole si prefería que le preparara un baño antes de comer. El moreno apenas si asintió y se dejó hacer sin mirarla. Hinata empezó a inquietarse, empezó a sentirse insegura. ¿Le pasaría algo a su novio? ¿Quizás se habría molestado con ella?

Mientras Sasuke se adentraba en la casa, Hinata se quedó en la entrada apretando la chaqueta del muchacho contra sí. Aunque sabía que su novio no era una persona especialmente expresiva, Hinata siempre se sentía en la libertad de besarlo o abrazarlo. Ese día, por la actitud esquiva de su novio, no se animó a darle un beso de bienvenida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke. Sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto. Él nunca reclamaría eso.

Ese día, a diferencia de los otros, no estuvo la tranquilidad que se desprendía entre ellos; en su lugar, mientras comían, un silencio incómodo se extendía en la habitación y cada quien seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, por favor, sigue la flecha, eso me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo._

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Palabras del capítulo** : 1786

 **N/A:** Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, no saben cuánto. Leerlos me ponen de buen humor y ganas de escribir, así como cuando no me llegan no me dan ganas. Capaz se extienda a 4 capítulos al final. Espero que les guste este... Muchísimos besos 3 Y feliz día del amigo atrasado si alguien lo celebra estos días.

 **FlorwerGreen**

* * *

 **Celos**

 **Capitulo 2**

.

Hinata despertó en las penumbras de su habitación. Desde que convivían juntos a ninguno se le había ocurrido dormir en la misma cama. Sasuke sabía que sin compartir una mínima intimidad física además de los besos, Hinata se sentiría demasiado avergonzada. Pero ella en ese momento deseó poder estar junto a él.

Sasuke solía levantarse muy temprano en la mañana y solía volver cuando empezaba a oscurecer.

Los primeros días viviendo juntos, ella se levantaba antes para prepararle el desayuno, pero luego de notarla extremadamente agotada la primera semana, Sasuke le había dicho que no hacía falta que lo hiciera, ya que casi todos sus compañeros desayunaban en la oficina. A sabiendas de que su novio lo decía por su bien, Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse un poco inútil.

—Creo que ya debería desayunar —Murmuró la joven, luego de levantarse y arreglarse. Se había puesto la ropa ajustada de entrenamiento. Todos los días mantenía su rutina de entrenamiento y un trabajo de medio tiempo en el hospital.

A pesar de que Sasuke le había dicho que no era necesario que trabajara, Hinata no quería sentirse una carga para él, por lo que había aceptado el puesto de trabajo que Sakura, como directora del Hospital de Konoha, le había ofrecido con anterioridad. Esto le permitía ganar algo de dinero y tener tiempo para encargarse de su casa. La construcción era nueva y necesitaba muchos arreglos. A pesar que el sueldo de Sasuke como mano derecha del Hokage y líder estratégico de las misiones era más que suficiente para todos los gastos, Hinata deseaba aportar.

Al terminar de desayunar y juntar su ropa de trabajo en el bolso, partió a unos campos de entrenamiento donde se encontraría con Hanabi.

.

Al salir del hospital, totalmente exhausta, Hinata se dirigió al mercado de siempre.

El almuerzo en el hospital generalmente era insípido pero ese día habían cocinado especialmente para conmemorar el cumpleaños de la directora. No solo la comida había sido deliciosa sino que además el personal había preparado un enorme pastel. La celebración había sido tranquila pero acogedora y a Hinata se le había levantado un poco el ánimo.

—Debemos celebrar —Le había dicho la Haruno mientras comían el pastel.

Hinata se planteaba la posibilidad de que Sasuke no estaría de ánimo para aquello.

Sus pensamientos vagaban entre hacer fideos fritos con verdura o algunos bollos de carne al vapor para la cena de aquel día. Lo que fuera a cocinar ella se recordaba que debía estar delicioso ya que sentía ese vacío por el comportamiento de su compañero el día anterior. La comida deliciosa solía ponerlo de buen humor.

—A-aunque si los onigiris rellenos de atún y tomate no funcionaron, no sé que lo haga —dijo en un susurro, seguido de un suspiro angustiado.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Escuchó gritar, lo que le hizo girarse para fijarse en quién venía corriendo a su dirección.

.

En otro lado de la aldea, un muchacho caminaba malhumorado por las circunstancias. No quería volver a su casa temprano sin antes haber aclarado sus emociones.

Ese día Naruto le había dicho que cerraría los asuntos antes de la Mansión para preparar la cena de cumpleaños de su mujer. A pesar de considerarlo un "idiota irresponsable", Sasuke no podía contradecir al Hokage. Y se había marchado un par de horas antes de lo previsto.

Si era sincero consigo mismo nunca había tenido que lidiar con un conflicto así. Las peleas de pareja eran terreno desconocido para él y no sabía cómo actuar.

 _Tampoco es que hayamos peleado_. Pensó contrariado, pero esa molesta sensación en el pecho no se iba.

Con Hinata siempre había sido todo fácil y natural. Nunca había incomodidad. Ella no lo forzada a decir nada y él no la forzaba a hacer nada. El acuerdo silencioso que había entre ellos era increíble para cualquier otro ser humano. Hasta pensaba que nunca tendría que hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario. En sus seis meses de relación y un mes de convivencia, nunca había surgido un conflicto por falta de comunicación.

—Quizás sí necesite hablar con ella —Murmuró para sí, mientras retomaba su camino a casa.

El muchacho pensaba en que Hinata todavía debía estar en el centro de la aldea, haciendo las compras, por lo que todavía la casa estaría vacía. Si bien no se sentía completamente cómodo con la idea de encontrársela, dirigirse a los dominios Uchiha solo, no le complacía en lo más mínimo. Reconoció que aunque Hinata le había propuesto vivir juntos para ayudarlo a reconstruir poco a poco las ruinas de lo que fue alguna vez el territorio del clan más poderoso en Konoha, la idea de que ella le acompañase en el duro proceso de volver, le había hecho feliz.

Quizás siguiendo con esos pensamientos, el moreno podría haber olvidado esa molestia en el pecho que a veces aparecía. Sin embargo no estaba preparado para ver aquella escena.

Apretó los puños inconscientemente y se mantuvo rígido unos segundos. Aunque él no lo notó, sus músculos empezaron a tensarse dolorosamente y la fuerza que se acumulaba en sus puños, empezaba a liberar chakra. Más tarde entendería que esas situaciones excedían su autocontrol.

—Hinata-chan, sin ti estaría perdido —Reconoció el rubio mientras le sonreía torpemente a la chica que salía del mercado junto a él.

Hinata, ajena a la presencia de su novio, se sonrojó un poco.

Antes de empezar a formar un cúmulo de energía en sus manos y activar su sharingan, el moreno consiguió controlarse. Inspirando profundamente y conteniendo el aire varios segundos, relajó su mente. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con molestia, recuperándose por completo. Avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo aflojó los músculos y estiró los dedos de sus manos.

Esa escena no significaba nada, se dijo. No había nada de malo. Ninguno de los implicados estaba mostrando una cercanía sospechosa. No obstante, ese molesto sentimiento que venía atormentándolo desde el día anterior, le punzó en el pecho. No necesitaba ver más. No soportaba verlos juntos.

Y sin darse al descubierto, giró ciento ochenta grados antes de desaparecer en la pequeña multitud que se agrupaba para entrar al mercado.

.

Hinata, ya demasiado preocupada, buscó un abrigo para salir.

Esa tarde, Naruto le había dicho que quería cocinar algo especial para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sakura, aunque no sabía cómo. La muchacha de cabellos azulados, naturalmente amable, se había dado a la tarea de darle ideas y ayudarlo a comprar en el mercado. Entre conversación y conversación supo que Sasuke también se había retirado temprano del trabajo.

Hinata gimió, aún más ofuscada. Incluso si su novio hubiera decidido usar ese tiempo extra para él y volver a su hogar más tarde de lo habitual, ya era demasiado tarde. Solían cenar a las 9 y al mirar el reloj, la chica supo que eran más de las 12. Sasuke nunca hacía eso, siempre era muy considerado en avisarle si algo surgía o dejarle al menos una nota si se iba.

Una vez lista para salir escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse.

Hinata corrió a la entrada y aunque estaba molesta y decepcionada, la sorpresa fue que su novio no podía pararse bien de lo borracho que estaba.

—S-sasuke —Murmuró ella con desaprobación mientras se dirigía a ayudarle a entrar.

Pero al acercarse, el morocho le esquivó, evitando que lo tocara. Este gesto la lastimó más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Sasuke, por su lado, no quería que Hinata lo viera así. A pesar de que no era expresivo ni cariñoso como su novia lo era, la respetaba mucho. Sin embargo, aunque se sentía estúpido, en toda la tarde no se sintió capaz enfrentarla, no se sintió capaz de volver y exponerle sus inseguridades. Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que se le había pasado la hora y había bebido sake a chorros, tuvo que volver a su hogar al saberse tan tarde afuera.

—¿Qué t-te sucede? —Escuchó la voz de la muchacha, totalmente apagada. Sasuke se maldijo internamente. Mas no le contestó.

Hinata contuvo las lágrimas. El día anterior se había mostrado esquivo y ese día volvía tarde y totalmente borracho… ¿Qué le ocultaba? Se preguntó.

Ambos se quedaron parados allí, en silencio. Ninguno era bueno hablando, ninguno podía expresar bien sus emociones. No obstante, debían hacer un esfuerzo. Ambos sabían que su relación no podía vivir a base de silencio, por más acogedor que fuese. Quizás no eran tan diferentes a las otras parejas como pensaban.

—S-Sasuke si no me dices no… no podré ayudarte —Dijo la morena, manteniendo su distancia, sin dejar de verlo.

—Tienes mal gusto — _No_. Negó mentalmente Sasuke. Eso no era lo que quería decir. Pero no pudo evitar soltar la siguiente cascada de resentimiento de su boca-, disculpa si no me divierte ser el premio de consolación - _¡No!_ Gritó en su mente.

Hinata abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

Sasuke no se atrevió a mirarla. Era cobarde. No tenía fundamentos para decir todo eso pero estaba asustado.

—Solo avísame si tengo que cambiar la cerradura.

Hinata, demasiado molesta para llorar, no pudo entender porqué su novio le decía todo eso. En su mente se planteaba: Él llegaba tarde y borracho, pasando horas sin saber su paradero y encima le echaba en cara acusaciones sin argumentos.

Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba. Quería preguntarle desde cuándo guardaba esos pensamientos tan injustos hacia ella, pero no consiguió articular palabra. Quizás era la timidez o la falta de costumbre al expresar sus emociones. Bajó la mirada, enojada consigo misma, por no poder exteriorizar lo que pensaba.

Sasuke miró a su novia, bastante afectada por sus palabras. Él no quería hacerla sufrir pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no decía nada, por qué no lo contradecía… en su mente revoloteó la duda ¿Acaso había acertado en lo que dijo?

En la mente del moreno se dibujó la escena de aquella tarde. Su novia saliendo del mercado felizmente con el Hokage a su lado. El rubio dirigiéndole esas palabras, ella sonrojándose. Un cúmulo de sensaciones se agitó en su interior. Seguía sin reconocer ese sentimiento en particular, pero sí reconocía las ganas de partirle la cara a su mejor amigo y llevarse a su novia lejos de todos. Dónde nadie pudiera verla, donde ella solo pudiera mirarlo a él. Era demasiado egoísta, Sasuke lo sabía, pero cuando se trataba de Hinata, perdía el control. Involucrarse con ella había sido una nueva experiencia en todos los sentidos. Se sentía débil al no saber qué hacer o al no reconocer porqué le pasaban todas esas cosas por su mente. Y Sasuke Uchiha odiaba sentirse débil.

Sin esperar más palabras de la chica, el muchacho de dio vuelta para volver a salir de la casa.

Ella se quedó estática, contemplando la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí te pido que te tomes un minuto y escribirme qué te pareció. No sabes lo mucho que me motiva a seguir escribiendo... ¡Gracias!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Palabras del capítulo** : 1868

 **N/A:** Disculpen la demora, es que se acabaron las vacaciones, y bueno... responsabilidades, malditas responsabilidades... Este capítulo está sin corregir, así que posiblemente encuentren algún error de redacción u ortografía. Háganmelo saber si quieren, no me molesta para nada n_n Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews me ha encantado saber que les gustó este pequeño y simple fic. La historia se extenderá un capítulo más y quizás haga un epílogo. Besos!

 **FlorwerGreen**

* * *

 **Celos**

 **Capitulo 3**

Era oficialmente su primera crisis de pareja.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas por cuarta vez e intentó conciliar el sueño, inútilmente. Las lágrimas volvieron sin poder evitarlo.

Amaba a Sasuke. Lo amaba con todo su corazón. Pero… _¿Alguna vez se lo he dicho?_ La pregunta resonó en su mente y dejó de sollozar, abriendo los ojos levemente.

—Es mi culpa —Se susurró la Hyuga, conteniendo el nuevo llanto.

No es que el Uchiha fuera alguien especialmente conversador, si tenía que describir una conversación entre ellos, sería una donde la muchacha estaría hablando calmadamente y su novio, escuchándola. Luego de pocas oraciones, se quedaban en un cómodo silencio. A veces en el sofá, a veces en la mesa. Entre ellos no hacía falta hablar, podían entenderse con solo mirarse, sin embargo esa vez había algo que les impedía avanzar.

Hinata se volvió a remover entre las sábanas, cansada.

Ahogando un último llanto, consiguió dormirse por el agotamiento acumulado.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro.

.

Sasuke caminaba por las solitarias calles de Konoha. Su cuerpo estaba adormecido por el alcohol y de vez en cuando sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño. Decidió encaminarse a los dominios Uchiha para dormir un par de horas antes de ir a trabajar.

Al llegar a su hogar, más borracho que antes, entró con dificultad, intentando no causar mucho alboroto.

Cuando pasó por el cuarto de su novia, la puerta entreabierta le tentó. Entró intentando controlar su ebriedad y no tambalearse mucho.

Hinata yacía hecha un ovillo sobre la cama. No estaba tapada y una expresión de angustia estaba impresa en su delicado rostro. Los cabellos azulinos se desparramaban enredados, indicándole que se había movido mucho antes de dormirse. Al acercarse, la culpabilidad lo invadió. Podía notar los ojos hinchados y las mejillas todavía húmedas de la muchacha, amén del manchón en la almohada.

No pudo evitar sentarse en la cama a contemplarla.

—Tan malditamente hermosa —Murmuró, acariciándole el rostro. No sabía si era el alcohol o ese dolor en el pecho que le hacía hablar así, pero no podía negar lo preciosa que era aquella chica. Quizás la más bella de toda la aldea. _Y coqueteando con el Hokage._

Como un puñetazo en el estómago se inclinó, quitando la mano del rostro de su novia. La vio respirar entrecortadamente, como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla.

Apretó los puños. ¿Por qué pensaba eso?

 _Se sonrojó._

 _Hinata se sonroja por cualquier cosa._

 _No es coincidencia que sea con el idiota que amó desde siempre._

Sasuke batallaba interiormente con varias ideas. Lógicamente no tenía por qué dudar de algo que no había pasado. No quería reconocerlo, pero se sentía inseguro. Se sentía como si estuviese caminando sobre una cuerda floja. Sasuke Uchiha jamás había pasado por una situación parecida, y no saber cómo proceder lo hacía actuar como un idiota.

Sus ojos viajaron a la camisola rosa que vestía su novia. Era de tirantes y pegada al cuerpo, llegando a los muslos. A pesar de tener un escote cuadrado, los exuberantes senos de su novia resaltaban a la vista. Su vista viajó a sus piernas flexionadas. Nunca había notado lo tersa que lucía su piel, tenía un color crema perfecto, sin manchas ni cicatrices muy visibles.

Ignorando la erección que se estaba formando en su ingle, se levantó. Procedió a tapar a la chica, con delicadeza para no despertarla.

—Sasuke-kun —El apenas audible susurro de su novia, le hicieron detenerse antes de salir. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Sasuke se volvió para comprobar si la muchacha seguía dormida.

Efectivamente ella todavía se hallaba durmiendo, pero hablándole en sueños. Su voz tan lastimera y suplicante le hizo volverse.

La miró con una expresión de indiferencia, pero por dentro, sentía que se estaba desgarrando. ¿Por qué no la sentía suya? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de perderla?

Se quedó mirándola, otra vez, indeciso sobre qué hacer.

Otro quejido de la morena hizo que su corazón le doliera. Se acercó a la cama lentamente y con cuidado se recostó a su lado. En su inconsciente, Hinata se acercó a él, abrazándolo.

—Sasuke —La escuchó suspirar.

Decidió quedarse allí un par de minutos.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se notó completamente tapada y con una sensación rara. Se sentía cálida pero al mismo tiempo vacía… ¿habría soñado algo?

Se estiró cómodamente y con pereza miró casualmente el despertador sobre su mesita de noche. Abrió los ojos con desmesura y con una rapidez inusual se levantó, desesperada. Se le había hecho demasiado tarde.

—¡Uwaa-, son casi las 9 ¿qué no había dejado el despertador programado…?! —Balbuceaba mientras corría por todo el departamento entre colocándose las medias y preparándose un desayuno rápido.

Llegaría inevitablemente tarde al trabajo, pero no quería retrasarse un minuto más dentro de lo posible.

Sabiendo que había dejado un desastre en su hogar, se fue apresuradamente rumbo al hospital.

.

—¡Sakura-san! —Exclamó Hinata al ver a la directora cruzar el pasillo. Mientras terminaba de abotonar su chaqueta, se acercó al trote— , lamento llegar tarde, no sé qué le pasó a mi despert-…

—No te preocupes Hinata, Naruto me avisó que llegarías tarde… Oh… En realidad Sasuke le dijo a Naruto… bueno tú entiendes —Dijo presurosa la ninja médico, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo del hospital.

Hinata retuvo el aire unos segundos ante la mención de su novio. La pelea de la noche anterior se le vino a la mente, y luego esa cálida sensación al despertar. ¿Habría Sasuke apagado su despertador? ¿A qué hora habría vuelto? ¿Siquiera habría dormido antes de ir a trabajar? Las preguntas atormentaron a Hinata un par de minutos e intentó quitar la imagen de su novio borracho de su mente.

 _Quizás debería ser más expresiva. ¿Cómo puedo pretender que Sasuke-kun hable conmigo si yo no lo hago con él?_ Pensó angustiada.

El sonido de un par de enfermeras corriendo le hizo volver a la realidad. Era un día ajetreado y no podía seguir pensando en sus asuntos personales en ese momento.

.

Sasuke guardó el último pergamino y se recostó en su silla, mirando al techo. Le dolía la cabeza todavía y tenía unas marcadas bolsas debajo de los ojos. Quizás había alcanzado a dormir una hora, con suerte.

Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero estos se le iban cerrando conforme su cuerpo se relajaba más.

—Oi, Sasuke, vuelve a casa temprano hoy, parece que necesitas dormir —La voz del Hokage le hizo despertarse y se reincorporó en la silla.

Naruto había estado ocupado en varios asuntos, y al tener que ir al hospital para buscar algunos informes, Sasuke le había pedido que justificara la tardanza de Hinata con su esposa. El moreno se sentía culpable por haberla hecho desvelarse, y había decidido apagar el despertador antes de dejar a su novia e ir a trabajar.

Miró al rubio que acababa de aparecer en su despacho. Otra vez esa sensación de malestar se quedó en su pecho. Ese rencor no infundado hacia su mejor amigo. La imagen de él y Hinata se le cruzaron por la cabeza y Sasuke, apretó los puños, intentando controlarse.

Esa mañana el rubio no le había dado mucha charla, lo cual era muy raro, sin mencionar la manera en la que se comportaba últimamente. Sasuke podría apostar que Naruto escondía algo.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, observándose mutuamente. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda, y desapareció del umbral.

Sasuke se quedó mirando al mismo lugar y, nuevamente, la imagen de Hinata con Naruto volvió a su mente.

.

—Hinata… ¡qué tonta! El día ha sido tan complicado, que me había olvidado de decirte que Naruto quiere hablar contigo… por cierto, ¿te vas a comer eso así?

—¿Eh? —La voz de Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta que estaba apretando la bandeja cerrada con ensalada que acababa de comprar. La verdura estaba siendo arrugada entre sus dedos. Sonrojada, dejó la bandeja en la mesa del comedor y volvió a concentrarse en Sakura.

La directora se sentó frente a ella, suspirando.

—Ha sido un día duro… Casi no llego a comer, pero por suerte ahora estamos más tranquilos —Dijo Sakura, desenvolviendo el sándwich de pollo que tenía entre sus dedos.

—Dijiste… ¿que Naruto-kun quiere hablar conmigo?

—Ah, sí —Dijo, pensativa —. No sé realmente que quiera, pero me pidió que lo esperaras fuera del hospital en —se miró el reloj—, quince minutos.

—Pe-pero todavía quedan una hora antes de que mi turno finalice… Encima he llegado tarde, Sa-Sakura-san, no puedo…

—Me dijo que era importante, ya se han calmado las cosas, creo que podremos prescindir de ti por hoy —Dijo sonriendo. Hinata bajó la mirada, e inmediato Sakura se excusó—. No me refiero a que no te necesitemos, pero podemos arreglárnosla. En serio, ve, no hay problema.

—¿Y… —Hinata volvió a subir la mirada, mirando a los joviales ojos de jefa — a ti no te molesta eso, Sakura-san?

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —Preguntó, empezando a comer, en una pose relajada.

—E-el no saber… m-me refiero a que ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que Naruto-kun quiere decirme.

—Bueno, sí me resulta raro y curioso, pero no tengo razón para molestarme —Dijo Sakura, tragando un segundo bocado—. Confío en él.

Hinata abrió los ojos un poco más, y volvió a mirar la ensalada. De repente además de que la bandeja ya no le parecía apetecible, también se le había ido el hambre.

.

Kiba iba caminando calmadamente por la senda paralela al parque, Akamaru lo acompañaba a su derecha. La misión de la que acababa de volver lo había dejado extenuado. Solo quería comprar algo para comer y volver a su casa para dormir por dos días seguidos.

Aunque no fuera alguien que hubiera ganado demasiada popularidad en su juventud, el Hokage le encomendaba varias misiones de grado que le hacían subir su reputación y prestigio, lo cual agradecía enormemente -aunque no lo dijera en voz alta-.

Disfrutaba ir a misiones, pero volver era un placer aún más grande. La aldea se veía hermosa cada vez que volvía. _Quizás mañana podría volver al parque para entrenar y jugar un rato con Akamaru,_ pensó mirando distraídamente el parque. A lo lejos, pudo reconocer dos figuras.

—¿Hinata… y Naruto? —Kiba frunció el ceño.

Recordó como un par de años atrás, Hinata sufría la relación que mantenía Naruto con Sakura. ¿Por qué habrían de reunirse en esa parte tan apartada del parque, en la entrada de Konoha?

No quiso sospechar, ya que no parecían estar en alguna situación comprometedora. Extrañaba a Hinata –aunque tampoco lo diría en voz alta-. Su amistad se había desgastado por la falta de tiempo de Kiba, y el hecho de que tanto él como Sasuke, se desagradaban. Sin embargo, cada vez que la veía no perdía oportunidad para charlar con ella.

Pero tampoco se atrevió a ir a saludar. Tanto Naruto como Hinata parecían estar inmersos en la conversación. Naruto se reía o hacía gestos y Hinata simplemente sonreía. No quiso sospechar, pero…

Kiba apartó la mirada, y siguió su camino hacia el mercado del centro. Ya habría tiempo de saludar al Hokage y a su amiga. No había nada de malo en que ellos se reunieran. No estaban haciendo nada.

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí te pido que te tomes un minuto y escribirme qué te pareció. No sabes lo mucho que me motiva a seguir escribiendo... ¡Gracias!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Palabras del capítulo** : 1288

 **N/A:** Bueno esto es lo que pude escribir hoy, muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes. Hubiera deseado hacerlo más largo pero no he tenido inspiración. El próximo capítulo será el último. Espero que estén muy bien!

 **FlorwerGreen**

* * *

 **Celos**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.**

Sasuke abrió la puerta totalmente desganado. A pesar que desde toda la mañana estuvo cansado, cerrando los ojos por el sueño, no tenía intenciones de acostarse a dormir.

La molesta sensación no le abandonaba y lo único que quería era ver a su novia lo antes posible para poder aclarar algo de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—Llegué —Dijo apenas luego de entrar por completo.

Solo lo recibió el silencio. Sasuke esperó unos segundos en la entrada; inconscientemente, deseaba que Hinata fuera a recibirlo como todos los días. Unos segundos más y nadie se asomaba por el pasillo de la entrada.

Refunfuñando se quitó el calzado y colgó su chaqueta en el gancho sobre la pared. Algo que usualmente su pareja hacía.

Al adentrarse en la casa pudo notar que todo estaba desordenado. Su primer instinto fue alarmarse, pero luego resolvió que Hinata todavía no habría llegado a casa, y que el desorden se debía a que se había arreglado apresuradamente para ir a trabajar aquella mañana.

Sasuke miró el reloj de la cocina. Hinata debería haber llegado hacía un rato. _¿Qué la habrá entretenido?_

El moreno sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos. Precisamente esos pensamientos eran lo que tenía que evitar.

Se paró justo en frente de la habitación de Hinata. Caminó, adentrándose y examinó el desorden, empezando a juntar la ropa tirada. Su novia nunca le había dado motivos para que él se comportase así, para que se sintiera de aquella forma o para que desconfiara de ella.

Ajustó las sábanas debajo del colchón y colocó la ropa encima de la cama recién tendida. El aroma de Hinata inundaba aquella habitación y no podía evitar sentirse un poco embriagado.

Sasuke se sintió culpable recordando la noche anterior. Ella siempre había sido compresiva con él, y totalmente servicial, no se merecía de ninguna manera el trato que él le estaba dando.

 _Pero aun así, le estaba sonriendo al Hokage._

Sasuke apretó los puños.

 _Si quieres conformarte con ser la segunda opción…_

—Hmp —Masculló saliendo de la habitación de su novia, otra vez intentando ignorar sus pensamientos. Se dispuso a seguir limpiando la casa. Si uno de los dos había llegado antes ¿por qué no hacerlo? Además Hinata siempre se ocupaba de la limpieza. A él no le molestaba colaborar en aquellas laburas, pero ella simplemente lo hacía todo antes de que él pudiera levantar un dedo. Era algo que nunca le había dicho pero, se sentía tan bien llegar y entrar en un ambiente limpio con olor a comida casera y ser recibido con una sonrisa.

Varios sentimientos golpearon el pecho del moreno mientras continuaba las labores domésticas. Cada vez esa sensación en el pecho era menor, y era reemplazada con la calidez que solía trasmitirle Hinata. Recordarla, recordar su aroma, su dulce voz…

 _Pero ella todavía no está en casa._

Y otra vez esos pensamientos. Sasuke se estaba agotando mentalmente.

Pasó otra hora y además de haber limpiado todo, Sasuke había preparado la cena para después. Aunque no rondara en su mente, en su interior, sentía latente la necesidad de hablar con Hinata. Quería disculparse, quería hablar con ella, no quería perderla.

 _Ella es lo único que tengo._

Sasuke había sufrido la pérdida de su familia y siempre le había costado formar lazos con otras personas. En varios momentos se vio así mismo caminando hacia la muerte. En otros momentos, solo se vio consumido por el odio y la desolación. Y ni aún en sus mejores momentos se hubiese imaginado terminar con aquella chica.

Quizás le costaba admitirlo, quizás no lo pensaba explícitamente, pero conocer a su hermosa novia, era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Otros quince minutos pasaron y Sasuke empezó a impacientarse y preocuparse. _Ella ya debería estar en casa._

Sin perder más tiempo salió de sus dominios.

.

—P-pensé que Sakura-san había organizado ella misma s-su propia fiesta de cumpleaños…

Naruto se llevó una mano a la frente y sonrió con pesadez.

—Tú sabes que el hospital lo es todo para ella. Últimamente con todo el trabajo que ha tenido, le ha dejado fuera de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Y quiero que esto sea especial para ella.

—E-entiendo. ¡Naruto-kun es un buen esposo!

El rubio sonrió de lado y juntó las manos sobre su pecho.

—Gracias por aceptar ayudarme con la comida… ¿crees que podría pedirte otro favor?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Hinata, feliz de poder ayudar. Le tenía un cariño muy grande a Sakura y a Naruto.

—Bien, porque también necesito que me enseñes a bailar.

—¿Q-qué?

Hinata se sonrojó de la vergüenza y Naruto se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca.

—Bueno con todas las fiestas formales que tienen los Hyuga, pensé que a lo mejor, tú podrías… ya sabes… enseñarme esas danzas aburridas… creo que a Sakura le gustaría algo así.

—B-bueno N-Naruto-kun y-yo…

—¡No quiero incomodarte! Es solo que siempre fui muy torpe para estas cosas y tú me conoces, ni siquiera pude darle un primer baile digno en nuestra boda. Terminé pisándole los pies.

Hinata se sorprendió al recordar aquel momento. Esa noche ella había estado totalmente triste y angustiada, tanto que no había prestado mucha atención al primer baile del novio y la novia. Cuando se puso a hacer memoria, una carcajada involuntaria salió de ella. Sí, recordaba cómo Naruto había pisado a su flamante esposa mientras recibía un puño en el hombro de esta misma, y de alguna manera, ambos habían terminado en el suelo.

—Bueno al menos el recuerdo te sacó una sonrisa —Dijo el rubio, avergonzado también de recordar.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun —Le dijo, con más seguridad, mientras intentaba no volver a reír—. Yo te ayudaré.

.

Sasuke emprendió el camino al centro. Suponía que su novia quizás se había demorado al hacer compras… o quizás habría salido con alguna compañera del trabajo.

 _O con el Hokage._

Sasuke apretó los puños e intentó mantener la calma. Hinata no debería hallarse lejos. Ya necesitaba dejar de imaginar cosas o crearse escenarios imaginarios en su mente.

—Uchiha —Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Sasuke suspiró. No necesitaba cruzarse al chico en esos momentos.

—Inuzuka —Dijo apenas girándose, mirándole de costado. Kiba se encontraba parado con Akamaru a un lado, mirando a Sasuke con recelo.

—¿Qué haces a esta hora fuera del trabajo, ya te corrieron?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, pero evitó caer en la provocación.

—Naruto me dijo que volviera antes.

—Ya veo, de hecho acabo de verlo. Pensé que te habría dejado a cargo, pero veo que el maldito sigue siendo igual de irresponsable que siempre…

El Uchiha abrió los ojos e intentó disimular su curiosidad frente a Kiba, no quería preguntarle. No era un secreto que ambos chicos se detestaban, pero mantenía una relación falsamente cordial por su trabajo. No obstante, ¿dónde habría ido Naruto?

—Está en el parque de entrenamiento que queda en las afueras de la aldea —Dijo Kiba, adivinando las preguntas Sasuke.

—Tch, como si me importara —Dijo el Uchiha nuevamente dándole la espalda. _Debo encontrar a Hinata._

—Me imagino que no te importa, pero de todos modos salúdala de mi parte.

Sasuke no prestó atención y siguió caminando en dirección contraria al chico.

—¡Oi, maleducado, te dije que la saludaras!

El Uchiha nuevamente volteó a verlo, con una mirada de hielo.

—¿A quién?

—Pues a Hinata, apenas entré a la aldea la vi tan ensimismada en la conversación con el Hokage que no me acerqué a saludarla. Por favor dile que me alegro de verla.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra mientras el Inuzuka caminaba, pasando a su lado, sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada, tomando rumbo hacia el mercado central.

Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, su sharingan se activó y de un salto desapareció al ojo humano.

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí te pido que te tomes un minuto y escribirme qué te pareció. No sabes lo mucho que me motiva a seguir escribiendo... ¡Gracias!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **v**


End file.
